The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An electronic component, e.g., an IC chip or a die, may be coupled with other circuits using an IC package that can be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). An IC package may include different materials with various thermal characteristics. For example, a substrate of an IC package may have a different coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) than an IC die within the IC package. Thermal behaviors of different materials in an IC package may cause mechanical and thermal stresses, which in turn may lead to package warpage. Package warpage may place stress on the connections of the electronic component, which may in turn lead to detachment and/or physical damage to the electronic component within the IC package. Hence, an IC package may include a heat spreader in the form of a cap or a lid placed over the electronic component to aid in dispersing heat and to reduce package warpage. An electronic component, e.g., a die, may be interfaced with the heat spreader lid by a thermal interface that may conduct heat from the electronic component to the heat spreader lid.